Jangan Biarkan Dia Pergi
by degrangefoy
Summary: Saat seseorang yang berharga akan pergi meninggalkannya.. Meninggalkan semuanya.. Membawanya dengan paksa.. Membawa kebahagian dan juga.. Cinta. Enjoy! RnR?


**Disclamaire : **Semuanya milik JK. Rowling

**Setting :** Tahun keenam diHogwarts.

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehilangan sesuatu sangat sulit.

Apalagi yang bernyawa. Dan telah menyimpan hatimu dihatinya.

ooooOoooo

Hatinya terluka. Layaknya kepingan-kepingan kecil yang tak mampu disatukan kembali. Seperti tidak ada lagi perekat untuk menyatukannya lagi. Hatinya kini sudah terlalu rapuh. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan gravitasi yang berada disekitarnya. Atmosfir kediaman menenggelamkan nya pada kegelapan yang pekat. Tidak ada orang disana. Secuil cahaya pun tak ada yang menerimanya untuk menerangi kehidupan nya. Rapuh. Runtuh. Hancur. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

Kepalanya pusing. Seperti ada benturan keras yang membenturnya pada dinding yang kuat dan tak mampu untuk diruntuhkan. Keras, kuat seperti baja. Tidak seperti hatinya. Rahangnya mengeras menahan untuk tidak meneriakkan namanya lagi, sedangkan kakinya masih tetap berlari mengejar seseorang yang akan pergi meninggalkan nya. Seseorang yang akan pergi dari hidupnya selamanya. Dan pergi oleh kegelapan yang lebih pekat dan dalam. Seseorang yang adalah penerangnya. Penerang hidupnya.

Ia tidak bisa lagi bahagia tanpa penerangnya.

Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan tanpa penerangnya.

Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir tanpa penerangnya.

Dan.. ia tidak bisa lagi jatuh cinta tanpa penerangnya.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

Jangan pergi.

"Malfoy!" teriak Hermione dengan lebih keras membuat teriakan nya menggema dikoridor Hogwarts yang sepi dan sunyi. "Ku mohon!"

Ia tidak tahu kemana lagi ia harus melangkah. Mencari kedamaian dalam kesepian adalah hal yang sulit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan jika semua itu akan musnah. Hilang sekejap. Jiwa-jiwa yang akan gugur dalam peperangan. Kenapa.. kenapa semua itu terjadi? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ia tahu ia berbeda dengan mereka semua yang berdarah murni. Bahkan ia hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Tapi ia telah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya sama dengan mereka. Ia telah berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang sama seperti darah murni lain nya. Hebat, pintar, sempurna..

Tapi kenapa begitu susah mereka menerimanya? Apa salahnya? Kenapa darah murni begitu diagungkan? Bukankah semuanya itu sama? Tidak peduli pada muggle-born, darah campuran, darah murni dan.. darah kotor. Mudblood. Ucapan yang selalu ia benci dan tidak ingin ia dengar lagi. Dan seseorang yang meninggalkan nya selalu mengakan nya seperti itu. Merlin! Mungkin dia sudah gila. Mencintai seseorag yang dulu menghinanya, mengejeknya, menjelekannya, meremehkan nya!

Yeah, benar. Mungkin ini memang cinta terlarang. Cinta yang dilarang. Ia tahu jika mereka berdua benar-benar bertolak belakang. Memiliki semua yang bertolak belakang. Kehidupan yang berbeda, darah yang berbeda, asrama yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Tapi ia mencintainya. Ia tahu itu gila dan kini ia telah mengkhianati kedua sahabatnya.. terutama Ron. Oh, Ron. Malangnya kau dikhianati oleh sahabat sekaligus kekasihmu ini yang ternyata lebih mencintai musuhmu. Kau terlalu bodoh, Ron. Begitu mempercayai kekasihmu yang ternyata hanya menyianyiakan cintamu. Ia lebih mencintai musuhmu. Dengar! Musuhmu!

Kehidupan yang selama ini selalu ia jalin, seperti benang merah dan putih yang bersatu pada kain polos yang adalah masa depan nya. Ia ingin hidup normal. Ia menyesal menjadi penyihir. Ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Untuk apa ia berada disini tapi ia hanya dipandang seperti itu? Bahkan saat ia berusaha semuanya meremehkan nya. Tapi ia tidak mau lagi untuk merasakan kesedihan itu apa lagi harus merasakan sepatuh jiwanya pergi.

"Berhentilah!" teriak Hermione dengan lebih keras. "Ferret busuk ku mohon berhentilah!"

"Apa masalahmu, Granger? Untuk apa kau mengejarku hah?" kini pria dengan rambut pirang platinum yang berantakan itu berbalik melihatnya dengan permata abu-abu yang ia miliki.

Wajahnya.. Penuh dengan sarat kebencian. Seringaian nya yang selalu ia benci. Bahkan ia berpikir bahwa hanya itu lah yang ia bisa. Berjalan dengan angkuh. Menaikan dagu layaknya bangsawan sombong yang memiliki tahta yang tak pernah habisnya. Wajah pucat dengan tekstur yang normal. Cahaya permata abu-abunya yang indah dan menghanyutkan bagi gadis-gadis bodoh yang mengharapkan nya. Bisakah ia melupakan hal itu dengan cepat? Dengan sekejap mata? Terlalu sulit. Terlalu susah.

Air mata mengalir diwajahnya dengan deras. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Benar-benar sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghisapnya pada dunia yang tidak ia inginkan. Menghisapnya kedunia yang tidak bisa ia temukan arti kebahagiaan. Kepuasan, kesempurnaan, cinta. Ia jatuh – terduduk pada lantai koridor Hogwarts. Ia tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya, sedangkan kakinya lemas – begitu lemas. Dia tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia kesal. Ia benci jika suatu saat nanti hal ini akan terjadi. Meninggalkan nya. Meninggalkan apa yang ia mau. Seperti pria dengan pirang platinum membawa semua kenangan-kenangan indahnya. Merenggutnya dengan paksa.

Hermione memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia kedinginan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan nya, jika saat ini hatinya telah membeku. Begitu dingin. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga terasa cairan merah yang asin dibibir mungilnya. Ia tidak bisa harus seperti ini. Ia harus memberontak.

"Kau pengecut jika kau pergi!" teriak Hermione dengan keras meluapkan amarahnya dari teriakan nya itu.

"Aku sudah menjadi seorang pengecut, Granger! Jadi tidak usah kau mengingatkanku hal itu." Draco menelan ludahnya dan membalik kan tubuhnya lagi. "Pergilah, Granger." Langkah-langkah kecil kini mulai berbunyi kembali, menggemakan suaranya.

"Ku mohon berhenti!" teriak Hermione lagi. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Bodoh! Kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk melihat kepergianmu itu, huh? Aku tidak bisa! Kau dengar? Kau membawanya! Semuanya, Malfoy! Membawa kebahagiaanku.."

Mudblood. Lagi. Panggilan itu. Panggilan kesukaanmu yang selalu ia berikan padanya. Panggilan yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya menangis. Ia mengatakan jika wanita cokelat lebat itu cengeng dan tidak sepantasnya ia berada di Gryffindor – asrama yang selalu memiliki keberanian dan kebaikan hati pada semua orang. Dia benar. Gadis itu memang cengeng. Gadis itu pantas dia perlakukan seperti itu. Kini apakah dia puas? Gadis itu telah mengucapkannya! Kemana harga diri yang selalu ia pertahankan? Demi dia, ia akan mengatakan nya.

Dulu ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Perasaan yang kini telah ia pendam selama 5 tahun. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya gila. Hal-hal konyol terjadi padanya. Ketika melihat permata abu-abu itu, tidak bisa tidur, kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya, senyum yang terukir dibibirnya, bayangan nya yang selalu hinggap dimimpinya dan aktifitasnya. Kau pikir semua itu gampang ia jalankan? Tidak! Ia pusing. Ia begitu bahagia, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia mengetahui apa nama perasaan itu. Tapi ia takut mengucapkan nya. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada kedua sahabatnya nanti? Melakukan hubungan dengan diam-diam? Tapi ia tidak tahu apakah pria pirang itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan nya. Lagipula ia tidak bisa berbohong.

Hermione memejamkan matanya setelah melihat ternyata pria itu tetap berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu gerbang Hogwarts. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nya, tapi ia masih tetap mengharapkan nya.

Tapi kini, saatnya lah.. waktunya lah ia diberikan kesempatan untuk mengucapkan semuanya. Perasaan itu. Ya, itu tahu ia bisa. Ingat, kau seorang Gryffindor!

"Draco Malfoy!"

Gadis itu kini bangkit. Berlari ketempat dimana pria itu sedang berusaha melarikan diri. Penerangan koridor itu sangat kecil. Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan petakan jalan yang ia pijak untuk mengejarnya. Ia tidak ingin mengundurkan niatnya hanya karena hal bodoh seperti ini. Hanya kali ini, Hermione, batin nya mengingatkan dirinya. Hanya kali ini ia bisa mengucapkan nya. Pernyataan nya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya apakah nanti ia akan mati atau tidak. Jika pernyataan ini tidak bisa ia sampaikan..

Ia akan menyesal.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Hening.

Hermione tersenyum dalam hatinya saat melihat Draco berhenti berjalan. Kali ini ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan tidak menyadarinya.

Pria itu berbalik melihat Hermione yang berdiri dihadapan nya sekitar 1 meter. Ada kejutan kecil yang terpancar dimata abu-abunya. Apa.. Apa maksudnya? Hermione hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya sembab, merah dan juga sedikit sakit. Tapi ia tidak akan membuat kedua matanya tertutup sedetik karena ia masih ingin menatap Draco yang kini telah berhenti dihadapannya – memandanginya dengan takjub. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Melawan kebahagiaan yang kini telah ia bisa ucapkan. Pernyataan kepadanya.

Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya masa depan mereka. Masa depan yang akan datang menyambut mereka. Generasi baru yang akan memasuki dunia yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya akan ada. Nyata – begitu nyata, hingga ia yakin jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya pasti akan menganggapnya konyol dan tahu bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Yeah, Dunia Sihir – dunianya para penyihir. Bahkan dirinya yang adalah seorang Muggle sama sekali tidak percaya akan masuk ke Hogwarts dan menjadi seorang Gryffindor.

Ia tidak tahu apakah nanti mereka akan mati dalam peperangan.

Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan pasti, suatu hari nanti akan tertuju padanya. Para pelahap maut dengan jubah-jubah tinggi dan hitam suatu hari nanti akan datang ke Hogwarts, membuat kekacauan, peperangan, membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah dan membunuh Muggle. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti kejadian itu akan terjadi. Pasti.

Dan ia tidak yakin apakah nanti dia dan Draco akan terbunuh bersama pejuang Hogwarts lainnya.

Pria pirang platinum itu kini mulanya berjalan kearahnya namun lebih dekat, ia mempercepat nya. Mengejarnya. Tertawa seakan ia gila. Menangkapnya. Meraih pinggangnya. Membenamkan wajahnya dibahunya. Tersenyum.

Ia memeluk gadis itu yang kini rapuh dipelukan nya.

"Aku juga.." bisik Draco. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hermione."

Balasan yang indah. Sangat indah sampai membuat Hermione sadar bahwa dirinya gila. Ia membalas ucapannya. Ia menerimanya. Tapi ini tindakan bodoh. Bagaimana dengan kedua sahabatnya? Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Ron. Ia pasti yang paling sakit diantara semua orang yang tahu bahwa Hermione Granger mencintai Draco Malfoy. Benar. Ini memang cinta terlarang dan.. mereka tidak bisa bersatu meskipun itu susah untuk mencobanya. Merasakannya. Perasaan mereka berdua melebur menjadi satu seperti hormon pada anak remaja lainnya.

Tapi bagaimana jika perasaan yang kini telah bahagia harus segera dihilangkannya? Mampukah kau menjawabnya?

Karena, ia tidak bisa bisa lagi menahan kebahagiaan yang kini datang pada dirinya.

Hermione membalas pelukannya dengan kuat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Merasakan kehangatannya. Kepedihan air matanya yang telah mengalir pada bahunya. Mengatakan bahwa ia juga.. Mencintainya.

Mereka kedua insan yang jatuh cinta – yang tak bisa melawan hati kecil mereka, yang dulu selalu mengikuti insting mereka saja. Tidak menghiraukan kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti mereka dan membiarkan kegelapan merangkul mereka menyesak mereka berdua untuk tidak bisa bersatu. Selalu merasakan kehancuran pada masa lalunya. Menangis dan menangis. Terlalu hanyut pada dirinya sendiri sedangkan hati kecilnya tidak.

Kepenatan yang mereka rasakan dalam hati mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan. Mungkin sudah seperti balon yang pecah oleh panasnya perasaan dalam udara yang mengembung diudara. Terlalu sakit. Ia.. ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin ia pergi. Sama sekali. Tangisan yang selalu tak habis-habisnya ia tuangkan pada bahu yang bidang sebagai penyandarnya. Mungkin kebanyakan mereka berpikir bahwa cinta itu tidak ada. Cinta itu palsu, terlalu takut untuk merasakannya. Dan bisa membuat orang buta. Mereka yakin ia tidak akan merasakannya lagi, terlalu takut untuk terluka pada seseorang yang dicintai. Mereka berjanji selama waktu yang mengejar jarum jam. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa lagi untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta.

Ironis.

Mereka berpura-pura seperti kedua manusia yang menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Bersama sahabat, keluarga, belajar, belajar dan belajar. Mereka disibukkan oleh pelajaran. Esai dimana-mana pada perkamen mereka. Tanpa sadar jika ternyata mereka merasakan cinta datang pada kedua hati mereka.

Selalu melihatnya saat di Aula Besar, sembunyi-sembunyi memandanginya pada setiap pelajaran atau Perpustakaan, senyum-senyum sendiri, memperhatikan gerakannya, melihat kedua bola mata indah yang terpancar oleh matahari yang menyinari pagi.. Membuat jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat seperti kuda jika dia tersenyum meskipun itu bukan tertuju pada dirinya sendiri.

Draco memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merayapi tubuhnya. Meremas rambut lebat cokelat yang terurai pada gadis dihadapannya. Tersenyum. Hal yang sangat langka terjadi padanya. Ia belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Meskipun ia memiliki keluarga yang sangat kaya. Tapi bukan itu yang ia rasakan. Tapi kasih sayang. Terutama pada Ayahnya. Yeah, Ayahnya. Ia selalu membenci Ayahnya. Ia ingin membahagiaka Ayahnya, membuatnya bangga. Namun mungkin apa yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia saja. Ayahnya pun tak pernah merasakan hal itu. Terlalu.

Ia selalu berpikir ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum padanya. Memandangnya seperti dia adalah berlian. Membuat mereka mengucapkan jika hanya dialah orang yang hebat dan tak bisa dikalahkan. Ia terlalu haus oleh perhatian. Ia sangat menginginkan hal itu. Menjadi seorang figuran. Yeah, ia haus oleh kasih sayang. Selalu mendapatkan doktrin-doktrin dari Ayahnya. Menjadikannya seorang Slytherin. Kejam, licik, jahat.. Itulah yang Ayahnya inginkan darinya. Tapi ia tidak. Ia terlalu tersiksa. Ia berusaha semampunya namun gagal.

Hingga akhirnya inilah waktunya. Pangeran Kegelapan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh. Membunuh seperti Pelahap Maut. Seperti Bibinya. Seperti Ayahnya.

Dan pintar sekali Pangeran Kegelapan akan mengancam membunuh kedua orang tuanya jika ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Bagaimana jika posisi ini terjadi padamu? Aku tahu jawabannya, 'Aku tidak tahu.'

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri pada lengan mereka yang saling berangkulan. Hingga tidak ada lagi suara tangisan Hermione yang kini telah mereda dan mencoba untuk menyerap apa yang terjadi malam ini. Hermione terus mencengkram pelukannya pada bahu Draco, tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Hermione tidak butuh hari esok. Ia tidak butuh matahari atau apapun itu. Ia hanya butuh waktu berhenti. Hanya untuk kali ini ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Dan tidak mungkin dikabulkan. Ia hanya ingin terus bersamanya. Bersama Draco dipelukannya.

"Hermione.."

"Ya?" bisik Hermione setelahnya masih tetap pada posisi seperti itu.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Hermione.."

"Tidak!" kali ini Hermione sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin melepaskan boneka kesayangannya untuk dibuang, dilenyapkan, dihilangkan. Ia benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya.

Ia merasakan Draco melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan lembut namun tegas. Hal yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan Hermione. Terlalu kejam.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau memihak mereka?" tanya Hermione dengan serak.

"Terpaksa."

"Well, aku tahu ini semua untuk keluargamu." Hermione berdeham menghilangkan kegugupan dalam suaranya. "Tapi.. tapi bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

Draco hanya diam dan lebih memilih menatap kedua permata cokelat indah dimatanya.

"Aku ingin kau tidak meninggalkanku nanti.. dipeperangan." Suaranya sedikit sedih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Akan kuusahakan."

Draco tersenyum tipis – sangat tipis, namun Hermione yakin jika senyuman itu hanya untuknya saja.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, Hermione. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.." Draco mundur dalam beberapa langkah dari Hermione yang tidak berkedip karena masih ingin melihatnya.

Dan dalam kedipan mata Draco pergi ber-apparate disuatu tempat meninggalkannya sendirian.

Hermione tersenyum kecil dan membuka tangan kirinya melihat perkamen yang remuk ditangannya. Sebuah surat dari Draco.

Dear Granger,

I know this is difficult and I know I shouldn't have asked it like that, and it wasn't my itention, but for a second I.. fuck. I just wondered what it'd be like to know you're compeletely mine and I was considering it and thinking about it and I asked you that because.. I'd love nothing more than for everyone to know that you're only mine and that no one, not even Weasley, can take you away from me. Call me possesive, a prat, a bastard, I don't care – all care about is you and no matter how any times we fight over your bloody hair, or my arrogance, or the fact that you have two idiots for best friends. I'd still do it all over again, because you're fight for me.

I'm sorry, Granger. And I love you.

D.L.M

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
